


Spasmodic

by toosolidcuuj



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kid POV, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Bumi gets a little surprise, and Aang reassures Katara that she’s a great mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spasmodic

Bumi loved playing in clumps of bison fur, but it was only fun for so long, playing by yourself. It was much more fun to spread the fur all over the back of Mommy’s skirt and, if he could jump high enough before she noticed, all over her upper back as well. At first, she’d hide her disgust behind a sweet smile as she reminded Bumi not to disturb her while she was making dinner. But as her skirt became all but covered in the white fluff she became more snappish and made those angry faces that Bumi was tickled pink to put on her face.

And of course, when she said, “Honestly, Bumi! You’ll get it in the stew!” Bumi just had to try it.

A shouting match and a slightly stinging rump later, Bumi decided that getting Mommy genuinely angry wasn’t as fun. While she was distracted waterbending the bison fur out of the stew, he crept over to Appa’s other side, where Daddy sat meditating. Bumi knew he wasn’t supposed to bother Daddy while he was meditating, but Bumi was bored and Mommy was mad and Bumi just wanted to play.

And Daddy was  _glowing_. Bumi barely remembered the last time Daddy did that, and he’d never seen it up close. What would happen if he touched his tattoos?

He poked the tip of the arrow on Daddy’s fisted hand, and nothing happened. He pinched and prodded all the way up his arm, and got no response. Were Daddy’s eyes glowing beneath his closed lids? Bumi climbed on Daddy’s folded legs and leaned over his joined hands in order to lift an eyelid. His eyes  _were_ glowing.

Where did the glow come from? Was there a little light inside Daddy, somewhere? Bumi placed one hand on his bearded jaw and forced his mouth open. There wasn’t any light in there. Or up his nose either. Wherever that light was, it must not be very easy to get out.

With a sigh, Bumi got off Daddy’s lap and went to inspect his shirtless backside. He reached as high as he could and traced three fingers down the glowing stripe. When he reached his scar, Daddy shuddered slightly. Emboldened by the response, Bumi pressed down harder on the scar.

Daddy moved very fast. He twisted around faster than Bumi could blink, and he found himself back in Daddy’s lap, only this time, Bumi’s arms were pinned to his sides by Daddy’s arms, which wrapped all around Bumi’s little body. Caught breathless by the swift action, Bumi paused a few seconds before struggling against his father’s hold. But no matter how hard he kicked or butted his head against Daddy’s bare chest, Daddy would not let go.

Frustrated, he called for Mommy and even she couldn’t free Bumi. The more she clutched at Daddy’s arms, the tighter he held Bumi. With an exasperated sigh, she said Bumi would have to wait until Daddy got back from the Spirit World.

“But I don’t wanna wait!” whined Bumi.

“I told you not to bother Daddy while he was meditating, sweetie,” Mommy reminded him.

This final frustration was too much for Bumi to handle. His desperate kicks gave way to a full-on screaming temper tantrum. But as angry as Bumi was, he couldn’t keep up the energy to resist so violently. His kicks eventually slowed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aang returned from the Spirit World expecting to see his son, but not curled up in his lap and definitely not already asleep. Had so much time already passed since he’d been in the Spirit World?

But the sun had only just gone down, and Katara came to peel the exhausted three-year-old from his lap.

“Thanks for putting him down for me,” she whispered over Bumi’s head. “He was being such a pain earlier.”

“Um, you’re welcome?” Aang replied in equally hushed tones. “How exactly did that happen?”

“You know, I’m not sure,” said Katara as they walked over by the campfire. “He’s been all over the place today. I turned my back for one second and all of a sudden you were holding him and you wouldn’t let go. He must’ve been messing with you somehow.”

“I didn’t hurt him, did I?”

Katara laid the little boy in his bedroll before looking him over. “No, he’s all right,” she declared before tucking him in. “No more bumps and scrapes than he usually has.”

“Good,” said Aang.

“Though he’ll probably be up early tomorrow morning,” she said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry,” said Aang. “I’ll get up with him.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” She kissed his cheek. “You must be hungry.”

His face spread into a wide grin as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “I most certainly am,” he breathed into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck.

“Somebody’s got his priorities straight,” Katara teased as his kisses trailed down to her shoulder. “Are you sure you didn’t put Bumi down on purpose?”

“Are you sure you didn’t  _let_  it happen on purpose?” Aang teased back. “You’re supposed to protect my body while I’m in the Spirit World, you know.”

“Heaven forbid the almighty avatar not be protected from rambunctious three-year-olds,” said Katara. “I’m sorry if I was a bit busy making the dinner you’re so eager to skip.”

Aang left off his kissing with an instantly contrite look. “I was just kidding, you know. I know it’s not easy handling things by yourself when I’m gone. I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful - because I am.”

Uncomfortable with the sudden change in attention, Katara said, “Aang - I was just kidding, too …”

But Aang knew the difference between her teasing sarcasm and the kind tinged with resentment. “It sounds like today was a little frustrating for you.”

Katara ducked her head. “I smacked Bumi today. I don’t like resorting to that, but sometimes I just don’t know how else to deal with him. I think he really enjoys making me angry.”

“I know he’s a handful. It’s probably Sokka coming out in him.”

She threw him an ironic look. “I don’t suppose his spasmodic airbender  _father_ has anything to do with it.”

Aang returned with an apologetic grin. “I know, and I’m sorry. I wish I could make everything easier for you.”

“I wish you wouldn’t make this about me,” said Katara. “This is about Bumi and what kind of effect I’m having on him.”

“I think you’re having a great effect on him, Katara. You’re a wonderful mother. Just because you’re not perfect -”

“I don’t like thinking that way, Aang. How will that make me any better?”

“I don’t think stressing out about your mistakes will make you any better, either. Could you have found a way to discipline Bumi without swatting him? Sure. But the only thing you can do about it is accept it and do better in the future.”

“But how am I going to do that?”

Katara let him take her in his arms as he said, “How about this: we eat dinner, get ready for bed, and get a good night’s sleep. Then I’ll get up with Bumi in the morning and make breakfast. By the time we leave tomorrow, you’ll be fresh and rested and as patient as the great mom I know you are. How does that sound?”

“Do you think that’s all it is?” asked Katara. She reared back to look at him with watery eyes. “I’m just tired and upset?”

“I know that’s all it is,” Aang said as he kissed her forehead.

He felt her exhale as she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. She relaxed into his hold and after a few moments she murmured, “Okay. Then that’s what we’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one can take away my headcanon of Aang and Katara starting their family while living a nomadic existence. They settled down on Air Temple Island around the time Kya was born.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 1/1/14.


End file.
